Hermosa tragedia
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: A sus ojos realmente no tenia sentido. Que podía tener de hermoso un amor...cuando no eras correspondido?


**Notas: Yandere simulator no me pertenece, todo es obra de Yanderedev.**

 **Advertencias: spoiler del juego, yuri (insinuaciones).**

 **Hermosa tragedia**

Siempre que hablaban de historias celebres de amores prohibidos y hermosos, usaban a Romeo y Julieta como un ejemplo celebre, aunque ella no entendía porque. No era una historia bella a su parecer. Ambos protagonistas se amaban pero no podían estar juntos; además de compartir aquel trágico final.

Simplemente no lo podía entender. Aunque bueno…tampoco entendía del todo lo bello del amor. Para ella, tal cosa no existía, solo eran meras ilusiones. Ni siquiera entendía del todo el dolor de Romeo y Julieta. Que mas daba si el mundo no les gustaba su relación, al menos ellos tenían sentimientos correspondidos. Ella…no precisamente.

Lo único más doloroso de un rechazo, quizás era el hecho de ni siquiera poder recibir aquello. Guardar lo que sientes en lo más profundo de ti, para no lastimar a nadie aunque ello te condene a ti misma.

Así era como se sentía.

Ella también amaba a alguien, desde muy pequeña solo que jamás se dio cuenta antes. Solo lo hizo cuando quizás, ya era demasiado tarde.

Kokona Haruka.

Realmente era muy linda. Más de lo que muchos que la conocieron pudieran notar. Estaba dolorosamente enamorada de Yamada Taro, uno de los más populares y apuestos chicos. Como su mejor amiga, había sido la primera en enterarse de ello.

 __y entonces…? Quien te gusta Kokona-chan…?-insistió con una sonrisa, aquella tarde antes del primer día de clases._

 _La peli morada se sonrojo ligeramente._

 __ya lo conoces….es Yamada Taro-san…..senpai….-confeso con expresión soñadora, sin percatarse del profundo dolor en los ojos de su acompañante, quien simplemente se limito a sonreír._

No recuerda realmente desde que instante comenzó a darse cuenta que los sentimientos hacia su mejor amiga iban mas allá de la amistad, pero estaba segura que en aquella tarde su corazón herido, se percato que jamás seria correspondida.

No le sorprendía en lo absoluto. Quien podría amar a una chica como ella? es decir. Según la sociedad….eso estaría mal….cierto?

Normalmente evitaba pensar demasiado en ello, perdiéndose en la pesadilla en la cual, Kokona le hablaba de su posible plan para dar su confesión. Ella siempre estaba allí para darle ánimos, aunque la idea destrozara su alma. Conocía al tal Taro. Era un buen chico a simple vista, amable, guapo y muy popular. Del tipo de estudiante a quien todos admiraban y deseaban conocer. No había nada malo con él.

Es más, según había oído, incluso era del tipo de persona que no rechazaría si alguien se le confesara; una oportunidad única para que su amiga saliera bien librada de todo.

Es decir, no era posible culpar a nadie. Realmente existiría un ser capaz de rechazar a alguien como Kokona?.

Era activa, de notas regulares, con chicos deseándola y siempre con una sonrisa, aunque su vida personal fuera un completo infierno.

Desde la muerte de su madre, ella había notado a su amiga mas apagada que de costumbre. Con ojeras, nerviosa y hasta en ocasiones, paranoica.

Trato de hacerla confesar lo que le sucedía en varias ocasiones sin mucho éxito, hasta que el momento finalmente llego.

 __...m-mi padre….el….entra a mi cuarto y….toca mi cuerpo…-había terminado por confesar la joven, dejando a su amiga con una mezcla de sorpresa, rabia y dolor, para luego rápidamente contradecirse-n-no es nada! Olvídalo! Olvida lo que dije!_

 __de que hablas? Tienes que decírselo a alguien! A alguna autoridad! Lo que él hace esta mal!-grito sin darse cuenta; pero la ira no la dejaban pensar con claridad. Como se atrevían a lastimar de esa forma a kokona?!_

 _Sin embargo, la chica no parecía interesada en sus argumentos, con una mezcla de vergüenza y desesperación._

 __y-ya te dije que solo lo olvidaras! No quiero volver a hablar de esto!-chillo al borde de las lagrimas, justo al instante que el timbre señalo la entrada a clases. Aprovechando ello, la peli morada se dispuso a alejarse a toda prisa, chocando en el proceso sin desearlo, con alguien-a-auch! P-perdón! No te vi….-levanto la mirada apenada, topándose con una chica._

 _Era azabache, con coleta de caballo, ojos del mismo tono y curiosa expresión. Una ola de pánico invadió su cara al pensar que quizás ella podría haberlas escuchado._

 __t-tu….que haces aquí…?_

 _La chica por otra parte, solo les dedico una sonrisa._

 __oh! Es que todos están entrando y al verlas aun aquí, pensé que no escucharon la campana…es todo-respondió con simpleza antes de alejarse._

 _Por alguna razón, aquel suceso la dejo pensativa varios minutos. Como si algo en su interior le dijera que cosas malas pasarían pronto._

Fueron días después de eso que todo comenzó. Por algún extraño motivo habían acusado a Kokona de tomar fotografías de la ropa interior de las compañeras de varios salones, cuando no era verdad. Alguien había tomado su teléfono seguro y las tomó para incriminarla.

La conocía, ella jamás haría algo similar.

Trato de apoyarla ante la supervisora, pero simplemente no hubo caso.

Las cosas siguieron empeorando, cuando una noche alguien comenzó a publicar y esparcir un rumor sobre que vendía cosas extrañas en la ciudad. No podía creerlo!

Era imposible…cierto? Ella….jamás…jamás haría eso, cierto?

No estaba segura, pero fuera verdad o no, realmente no importaba. No le gustaba que hablaran mal de su amada. Ellos que podrían saber de su vida? Que podrían siquiera llegar a entender por lo que ella estaba pasando?

Creía que quizás existía alguna razón oculta detrás de todo aquello, solo que aun no la compartía.

Días después, llego antes que todos al salón y se encontró con una sorpresa. La meza de Kokona estaba llena de pintadas ofensivas e incluso, alguien se había atrevido a colocarle un florero; como deseando su muerte.

Frunció el ceño y se dispuso a limpiar todo eso. Si podía hacer algo para ayudarla, entonces lo haría.

_listo! Todo perfecto…-murmuro para si, llena de satisfacción cuando sintió algo raro.

Alguien la miraba…

Volteo de golpe, notando una sombra alejarse del salón. Para cuando llego a la puerta para observar, no vio a nadie.

Acaso se trataba de quien había hecho todas esas pintadas? Daba igual, había arruinado su plan y ahora no volvería a permitirle salirse con la suya, quien quiera que fuera.

De verdad estaba decidida a aquello. Su confianza y determinación no tenían límites; probablemente lo hubiera logrado….

_...p-pero que..? ah!...hn…-de haber previsto aquel día, en la salida que la misma sombra de la mañana la había seguido y apuñalado en el cuello con una jeringa de de dudoso contenido.

No fue capaz de ver nada, todo se iba poniendo oscuro y borroso ante ella, en medio de una escalofriante risa.

No estuvo segura de cuánto tiempo transcurrió hasta que recupero la conciencia en un lugar completamente desconocido para ella.

_uh..? d-donde estoy…?-miro a su alrededor confundida. No podía moverse, estaba atada a una silla y en un…sótano?!.

Algo nerviosa intento moverse pero entonces escucho los pasos de alguien acercarse. Acaso seria su captor.

Nerviosamente, miro hacia las escaleras y se encontró con algo que no esperaba. Esa chica…

_T-TU?! P-porque me trajiste aquí?! Q-quien eres…?! D-donde…?!

_shh….tranquilízate. Aun no hemos comenzado y ya estas así de alterada….? Deberías relajarte…-le miro como si en su interior, los sentimientos no existieran. Al mismo tiempo parecía buscar algo entre las cosas que habían por allí, dándole a su "invitada" un mal presentimiento.-sobre tus preguntas anteriores….muy pronto lo entenderás. Y soy Aishi Ayano, la futura novia de Yamada-senpai…-expreso por primera vez, con ojos macabramente soñadores.

Aun así no entendía su relación con aquel asunto.

Que iba a ser de ella ahora…?

_porque…porque me trajiste aquí…? Que planeas con esto…? Q-que tengo yo que ver….?-balbuceo algo temerosa, pero tratando de mantener la compostura. Aun conservaba cierta esperanza de poder salir de allí-…a-al menos coloca una televisión, este lugar es aburrido…-hablo en su intento de no demostrar miedo.

Grave error.

La azabache volteo a verla con una sonrisa que le hizo temblar hasta los huesos.

_hablas demasiado, sabes? Comienzas a irritarme. Pero…-se le acerco ocultando algo a sus espaldas.-por ser quizás tu última oportunidad de entender lo que diré, te responderé. Será mi regalo de partida. Te traje aquí porque, ya estoy harta de que intervengas en mis planes…créeme…intente por todos los medios buscar un método menos "violento" para quitar a Kokona de mi camino, pero tu…tu lo has hecho imposible.-finge un tono de pena-….es una pena. Seguro la defendiste creyendo que eso mejoraría las cosas pero…solo la haz condenado.

Fue entonces cuando todo comenzó a cobrar sentido. Quien había iniciado todo eso era…

_tu! Fuiste tú quien inicio esos rumores cierto? Y también quien tomo esas fotografías con su teléfono! Por tu culpa…ella….!-sin embargo, una fuerte bofetada cayo su boca, quedando ligeramente en shock. Nunca antes la habían golpeado.

_no me gusta que me griten…-hablo con seriedad la menor-…realmente eres idiota…? No sabes que deberías estar suplicando por tu vida en lugar de gritar? Bueno. Da igual, no estás diciéndome algo que no sepa…aunque, aquí entre nos. No son rumores, todo aquello fue verdad. Tengo una fuente confiable que garantiza que Kokona Haruka anda vendiendo sus bragas usadas en algún lugar de la ciudad…-comenta sin darle demasiada importancia-…y sobre lo del teléfono….bueno, es culpa suya por dejarlo en un lugar tan obvio…-se encoge de hombros.

Lentamente la mente de la cautiva terminaba por entenderlo todo, mientras Ayano continuaba hablando. Al parecer, ella también sentía algo por aquel chico que Kokona amaba, por lo cual consideraba a su amiga como una rival; y que por lo tanto, había planeado varios métodos para deshacerse de ella, algunos de los cuales ella evito sin saberlo.

Una parte de si se sentía orgullosa por haber defendido a quien amaba, pero la otra se imaginaba lo peor al seguir escuchando a la azabache. Si le estaba contando todo aquello entonces…..algo muy terrible iba a pasar, no?

Los ojos de Ayano se lo advertían. Ella también se había convertido junto a Kokona en un estorbo para sus objetivos y esta vez, se aseguraría de quitarlas a ambas del mapa.

_...p-pagaras por esto algún día….e-estás loca…!-no podía creer como era posible que aquella chica pensara así. Realmente creía que si mataba a todas, senpai seria solo suyo?! Era una locura!

La azabache rio maliciosa, acercándose con un objeto que no logro identificar.

_descuida! Pronto entenderás a lo que me refiero…-aseguro confiada, tomándola de su mentón-…puedo verlo en ti…esa chispa que solo nace cuando conoces a ese alguien especial…

La peli-agua desvió la mirada incomoda. Era como si su captura pudiera ver a través de ella, hasta sus secretos más profundos. Tan obvia era?

_n-no sé a qué te refieres….

Aun así, la menor solo la ignoro lista para comenzar su "juego".

_aun así, te daré un consejo. Si no puede pertenecerte, asegúrate que no pertenezca a NADIE más…-sentencio con expresión vacía antes de acercarse mas y mas.

Ella tembló.

_n-no… que haces…?! Porque haces esto…?! N-no! Por favor! NOOOOOOOO!

Fue entonces, cuando conoció el infierno terrenal…

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo más transcurrió después de ello. Su mente perdió la capacidad de medirlo, así como el interés mismo.

Dolor. Agonía. Ansias de morir.

No podía más que desear que aquella pesadilla terminara. Ya ni fuerzas por suplicar ante su vida conservaba.

Quería descansar…dejar de sufrir.

Haría _**cualquier cosa**_ por poder lograr eso.

Ayano lo sabía y por ello finalmente la libero, con una única misión: acabar con su mayor molestia actual.

Ella ya no tenía ni el corazón ni la mente para detenerse. Solo quería cumplir esa orden y morir en paz.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de dudar cuando la azabache le concedió el cuchillo y la dejo vagando en medio de la entrada al colegio.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un caos y le dolía demasiado moverse, pero se sentía incapaz de retroceder ante la orden. Casi como si su cuerpo aun temiera al castigo que podría esperarle en caso de fallar.

Fue entonces cuando la vio…allí. Caminando directo hacia Yamada-senpai, sin siquiera haberla notado aun. Kokona. La chica que amaba.

La que no podría amarla.

Fue entonces, cuando en medio de todo ese caos mental, las palabras de Ayano cobraron macabramente sentido.

Si Kokona aun no era capaz de entender sus sentimientos…aun después de todo lo que había hecho por ella…entonces….

Lentamente comenzó a acercarse a ella, como una serpiente que al fin dio con su preciada presa.

….no merecía tener su final feliz tampoco. Eso sería egoísta por parte de Kokona, cierto?

Y sin pensarlo en lo absoluto, atravesó su cuerpo, casi extasiada con la sensación de una vida esfumándose entre sus manos, aunque fuera de alguien que alguna vez estimo.

No presto atención a los gritos asustados de sus compañeros o en la mirada triunfal de su verdugo. Solo se enfoco en la pelimorada, quien en sus últimos alientos, la miraba finalmente solo a ella, aunque fuera solo por el terror y la confusión.

_oh…Kokona-chan….-susurro tan bajo que nadie podía oírla, mientras le quitaba el arma de encima y comenzaba a apuntar a su propia cabeza, con expresión de alivio-…eres hermosa aun cubierta de sangre…-suspiro justo antes de acertarse en la frente y caer ante la oscuridad de nuevo.

Solo que esta vez, ambas se hundirían en el infierno sin que nada mas las separara. Así sería el final perfecto para Romeo y Julieta, cierto…? Finalmente fue capaz de comprender, lo bello de su amor trágico.

 **Notas finales: hola! Un poco lúgubre, no? Aun así, espero que les haya gustado. Realmente esta pareja me llama la atención y quise enfocarme en el sentir de Miyu basado en ciertos acontecimientos del juego, aunque algo alterado.**

 **En fin, review?**


End file.
